This invention relates to a spacer-turbulator for use in cross-flow induced draft cooling towers. Generally, the type of cooling tower on which this invention is used is a cross flow induced type cooling tower shown by FIG. 1. In this tower, air is induced into two sides of the tower 1 and 2 by means of a horizontally mounted type propeller fan 3. The air passes generally over inlet louvers 4; between surface wet deck sheets shown generally by 5 and then between mist eliminators 6 at which time it turns 90.degree. to the generally vertical direction and passes through the fan 3 and ultimately discharges from the tower. Mounted directly above the surface sheets on both sides of the tower are hot water basins 7. The hot water emerging from the particular use to which the cooled water is put (generally an air conditioning unit, condenser or industrial process) flows into the basin and then is distributed uniformly over the surface by means of orifice-nozzle devices. The water then falls vertically over and between the surface sheets 5. The air rush towards the center of the tower tends to impart to the water a horizontal velocity component. The effect is that water falls approximately parallel to the miter angle of the surface bundle 5 with respect to a vertical line. The water falling generally vertical, while the air travelling generally horizontal, creates a cross flow heat transfer condition. The cooled water then falls into a collecting sump 8 from which it is pumped to recycle through the system.
The induced draft cross flow cooling tower shown in FIG. 1 has inherent difficulties associated with it from an efficient surface design standpoint when compared to forced draft counterflow towers. Since the air flow is induced, and not forced, it tends to be much more uniform and free from natural turbulence. Generally, the more turbulence there is, the better the air-water contact surface thereby increasing heat transfer efficiency. Also, because of the cross-flow, the length of time contact between the air and water is lower than with a counterflow tower along with lower corresponding relative velocities.
Applicant's spacer-turbulator when used in conjunction with corrugated type fill in a cross flow cooling tower has solved most of the problems resulting from lack of air turbulence and short air-water contact time.